scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 4 The Trials of the Temple
"We should go for the book" said Maxwell "ha" laughed Gamer "fine its your funeral" said Fairy "fairy relax i can pull this off hey gamer remember that prank we pulled on the principle while he was asleep" "2 things one that required aton of stealth and 2 that was hilarious" said Gamer "they showed that on youtube and the local news some of those comments on youtube were pretty accurate" said Maxwell "i heard about that" said Fairy. Maxwell and his friends climbed down the drained river and walked towards the grotto entrance. "This place is just like Stalker cold spooky and scary" said Maxwell the 3 friends walked into the grotto it was as cold as alaska the water was frozen solid and the walls felt like they were closing in slowly "wwwhy arrrent youu ccold" said Gamer "and wwhy is yyour ffairy ooutfit diffffrrreent" said Maxwell "its a form fairies earn these this one is called" said Fairy "shh" said Gamer "dont shush" said Fairy "shh do you hear that do you hear that" said Gamer "i hear it" said Maxwell the three friends ran through the grotto "whoa get down and be quiet" said Maxwell very fast "wait what whats wrong" said Gamer and Fairy "look laguani tribe these guys are the most dangerous tribe you can find they are the reason tigers are endangered psychotic is to sissy a word to describe this tribe" said Maxwell "how are we suppossed to get past these guys" said Gamer "wait a second remember that invisibility cloak that was in the golden scroll case the master of The Legendary 7 Mages gave me as a gift and a collection sack that he used both could come in handy" said Maxwell "maxwell where are you getting at" said Gamer "im going alone" said Maxwell "i made up my mind so dont stop me" said Maxwell before Gamer and Fairy could say anything maxwell put on the invisibility cloak and snuck past the laguani tribe very quietly the laguani tribe members were doing tribe rituals (tribe stuff now im almost there just a few more steps and) thought maxwell just then maxwell knocked over a vase with his shoulder the vase broke but none of the tribe members heard the vase break (spooky) thought maxwell then maxwell stepped on a tiny thin twig immedietly the laguani tribe members went psychotic and began running towards maxwell with weapons and were smashing everything in their way maxwell ran as fast as he could "if i stop for just a single second i am toast" said maxwell as he ran towards the temple entrance "made it" said Maxwell while running through the temple "huh" went Maxwell as he stepped on a brick the brick was in place just then a statues eyes shone on maxwell "it seems that the chosen one has come and that means that the mages have done their part in this now you must complete the trials of this temple here is what you will get if you survive and complete the trials" said the giant statue then a ball of energy flew from the statue holding the book "wow the book" said Maxwell looking at the book (looks more like a notebook) thought maxwell "now you must enter and face the trials but beware there is a being of great evil that will destroy you if given the chance do not give him this chance or else you will be destroyed" said the statue maxwell entered the door then the door closed behind him "ok im all alone im going through the trials unprepared except for a pouch and an invisibility cloak i have no powers could have just grabbed the book and ran now i just need to pass 5 trials according to this scroll plus beating that being of great evil" (trial of speed wonder what i have to do in this one) thought maxwell looking down a long hill like corridor just then a giant boulder with spikes fell behind maxwell (i think i just figured it out) thought maxwell then maxwell ran as fast as he could his life was at steak maxwell ran then another giant boulder with spikes fell and rolled down the hill "OH COME ON!!!" shouted maxwell while running just when maxwell thought his life was over he ran through the other side of the corridor "trial of flight let me guess i have to jump all the way across this corridor over a boiling lake of lava" said maxwell looking down at the lava "hm i think a scribblenaut power was called a Star Flight it was a move that scribblenauts used when they needed to fly wish i trained first i need something to a ha" said maxwell to himself (this will do better i always wanted one of these) thought maxwell finding a hover board (wonder where this came from) thought maxwell then maxwell found a note stuck to it. :Dear Reader if you are reading this then i have sent this to the temple of Maxwell's NoteBook you will need this our future is at steak please if you are Maxwell use this to get over that lava lake this hoverboard is fast and can fly i was going to send more for your friends but i only had the time and power to send one please defeat all your enemys and Stalker please fight for victory or else everything will be destroyed Signed (the name is not on here looks like he or she had to send it) thought maxwell reading the note then maxwell used the hover board to fly across the lava lake "Gamer would be amazed if he saw this better put this in here for later" said Maxwell "trial of courage oh crud" maxwell then pulled out a time card (5 minutes later) "that was easy enough" said Maxwell "all i had to do was face off in impossible odds and spikes and other deadly traps" said maxwell to himself trials of strength and wisdom are left trial of strength is next "great" said Maxwell looking at a giant stone statue shaped like a warrior. (i wonder) thought maxwell then the next thing happened that not even maxwell even saw coming he lifted the statue and threw it at the boulders that were chasing him earlier "the boys back home will never believe that" said maxwell then maxwell entered the final trial maxwell pulled out another time card to answer riddles and puzzles that no one else can (7 minutes) "and done now to get that notebook beat that evil being and get out of here before Stalker finds out about this place" said Maxwell the maxwell ran back to the statue as fast as he could "you have done well chosen one give me your name and i will give you this book" said the statue. "My name is Maxwell" said Maxwell "well then maxwell you shall have this but you must either flee or defeat the being of great evil" said the statue "i will take on that being" said Maxwell "a wise choice" said the statue "WHOA!!!" shouted Maxwell when something some black transparent blob-like creature flew towards maxwell. Maxwell kept jumping and running from the creature "oh shoot" said Maxwell when he felt something gooey when hiding behind a column. Sadly before maxwell could do anything he was covered in the blob creature "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Maxwell wicked loud "whoa" went Gamer and Fairy hearing maxwell scream "hope hes ok" said Fairy maxwell was on the ground in pain (what) thought Maxwell when he saw someone in front of him that looked just like him. Only he was different except skin color and eye color the star necklace and the red socks were the same the clothing color was the only thing different "this belongs to me" said the mysterious person picking up Maxwell's Notebook then the mysterious person wrote UFO on one of the pages in the notebook all of a sudden a UFO appeared out of no where then the mysterious person flew away in his ufo and with the notebook "shoot" said Maxwell getting up slowly maxwell met up with his friends (in the laguani tribe camp or whats left of it) and explained everything that happened inside the temple on the way back to the city "and then that imposter got away with the notebook inside a UFO" said Maxwell "i know we saw him destroy the laguani tribe camp and the laguani tribe members none of them survived" said Gamer "not even the women and children survived" said Fairy "i cant believe it i had the choice you were right fairy i should have trained Stalker could have used a challenge" said Maxwell "i still cant believe you lifted a giant statue got a hover board and outran massive boulders" said Gamer "neither can aye aye aye" said Maxwell when he got out of the grotto entrance "what do you mean by never mind" said Fairy hundreds of enemies were waiting for maxwell and his friends "well well well what do we have here" said a voice "i know that voice" said Gamer "Stalker" said Maxwell "you know me" said Stalker "your name gets around really fast after killing your own brother and leading enemy forces" said Maxwell "in that case we got a small tip off that you three blew that dam sky high and our friend weakend our forces" said Stalker "what your forces only use one hand guns and fighters and bombers and gunships transports battleships and aircraft carriers" said Gamer "you want to know more take the prisoners to our base and put this one in our special prison section" said Stalker "yes my lard in mean lord i mean oh shoot" said an enemy commander then stalker destroyed the commander with a red laser sword "leave it to me my lord" said an enemy captain (RATS captured already) thought maxwell. Our three heroes have been captured and are now being sent to an enemy prison already the adventure is falling apart what will happen to our heroes will they make it or will they fail to escape what will become of the future what will become of the citizens of the city will maxwell ever recover the lost Notebook? (To Be Continued...) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts